mako babysitting service
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: the fate of space and time is on mako's shoulders, her task...babysitting, the creators of the world are puffballs and only mako can deal with it...oh what to do
1. Chapter 1

Mako an Mokona's babysitting service…ch1

**AUTHOR NOTE: its mako here….now normally ud see sen on here talkin up a storm, but this is purely a mako story….but I will be adding sen in from time to time, doing small stupid things(which isn't as far off from what he does in real life) ….this is based off the characters from the Authors Clamp (rayearth, tsubasa, an so many more mangas made by these authors may pop up…the main characters are me mako, Yuko(space time witch from tsubasa), sen(will pop up from time to time) Mokona(which one I wonder) an some random people I will create as the story goes on **

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! We have to go! Get up get up!" Annoying little marshmallow…I knew I should've eaten him long ago….if only he wasn't so fluffy an cute.

"Hmm let me sleep more….I don't have work for another 3 hours….goodnight." ahh nice an warm covers…..COLD!

"MOKONA WHAT HAVE I TOLD U ABOUT DUMPIN WATER ON MY BED!" There goes my chance of sleeping in late for once…..

"But mako-sama it's important…Yuko-chan wants to see you earlier than normal today…oh are you up now?"

"Sigh alright alright I'm up, let's go…give me 10 mins an we'll be out…"

"YAY LET'S GO MAKO!" huh its been awhile since I've seen the butter ball bounce his way outta the room…last time he did that was when he first met me an became my partner(which is odd considering I don't even know what he is or if he's even a he!) all I know is that this better be important….good thing no one lives around here…otherwise they'd be freaked out considering most people think Mokonas either a fat rabbit or a stuffed animal…oh well

1 hour later…..

Sen….what are u doing here? "(Translation I better not be working with u again…or I better not to pay for anything u did…again) Black Mokona pops out from sens jacket

"MAKO-CHAN!" The black rabbit creature pops onto my head….owww

"ohh an white Mokona is here too YAY…it must be seriously important if we're all here!" I glare daggers…hoping he got my message an for his sake…this better not involve him…

"h-hey mako, what's up? I got a call from Yuko to come here…" (translation…I didn't do anything this time, I have no clue why I'm here…please don't kill me) hmm…ok if sens not here because of trouble then what for….

"Come on in guys…the doors open…." I shrug an open the door…Yuko always did have an interesting sense of style…today she's wearing a black silk Egyptian dress…an this time here room looks like a tropical paradise.

"YUKO –CHAN!" both Mokonas go flyin towards Yuko an bounce around the room…Yuko is not only my boss but she is also the space time witch, anything you want an or need requires an equal exchange, so we get customers and her employees are from all over the universe….you just need to know how to get into contact, which is where me an Sen come in….we provide information an the ability to contact those from the many worlds using our Mokonas…

"you wanted to see us?"

"yes…I have a new assignment for you….though it will be challenging I do believe you have what it takes Miss Riashi…an you will be heavenly rewarded" my eyebrows shoot up…ok this is not only strange but…seems like a too good of an offer…theres just one thing that bothers me…..

"…Will Sen be joining me?"

" no"

"ok then I except."

"HEY….WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I ignor him….

"so then why is he here….."

"because he will be helping you move out" I get a new house too!? By the look on sens face…hes clearly not happy...

"I'm not a pack mule….I'm not doin it no matter how much you pay me!"

"how bout a 2 year supply of fresh milk, sushi an cats…

"DEAL DEAL DEAL DEAL!" wow….Yukos playin hard as usual, then again shes acting very strange today, and anyone could bribe sen…so sad.

"so where are we going Yuko?" she smiles lightly an pats my shoulder….

"don't worry, the job will be hard but the world your going to, has a beautiful scenery, you an mokona will have a blast."

"YAY IM GOIN WITH MAKO-SAMA!" he pounces onto my head…ow, but its ok…I haven't been workin with mokona long since its only been a year since I got this job, its amazing how well we hit it off right from the start, so long as mokonas with me theres nothing I cant do….an I can always quit if I cant do the job.

**AUTHOR NOTE : now I started this just a few days ago but I've thought about this since June, due to school and time I won't be able to do a thousand chapters or a billion pages within a few weeks, so WORK WITH ME PLEASE….I'm not gonna be doing too many stories but this is one where I will work on with free time….so if u don't like it sue me …please leave a comment if u can an if u need anything, check it out with sen, since he's the one whose always on it thank u ^_^**

**Sen note I am just getting around to putting it up sorry**


	2. house party

**Mako and Mokona chapter 2 house party**

**Author notes:** good day people it's me Mako…..now it has indeed been awhile since I made ch. 2 but get off my back unlike most girls I happen to care about my grades in school an hw is always piled on my plate…an speaking of plate I'm Hungary so hopefully I can eat soon. Remember if u have any advice for me or if u wanna say something please leave comments…it is a story based on Clamps Tsubasa characters Yuko and the Mokonas…however I may use names for characters from other animes an mangas….this is not a stolen piece but a good idea that Sen had come up with when we were one day talking…so I can't take credit for the structure, it is also because of him that the story comes on fanfic at all…so if u like it thank him

**Ok last chapter my boss Yuko-Chan an my co workers Sen, white Mokona (partner) an black Mokona (Sens partner) had just finished our discussion about my new job…..I'm worried as to what I've gotten myself into but so long as I get paid an mokona helps me I should be fine….maybe, so basically we're driving to my new house. Where it is what it looks like and all that is a mystery and I can't wait….but Yukos smirk always puts shivers down my spine…I do hope I didn't get outta bed for nothing….wish me luck**

"Ok Mako I'm giving you the address for your new house, here are the keys, and the paper work, so you should be set. All of yours and Mokona's belongings should already be at your new home as well as everything you need. Also every week food service will arrive with your supply, so there's no need to go shopping for food unless you want to, any bills, taxes and anything you need to pay for the household will be provided…."

"So you're saying I won't have to pay the taxes and bills for the house…what about the food service?"

"Yes, you will not have to pay, same goes for the food…all will be taken under our care and you have to do is the assignment given to you when we get to the house." This is just too good to be true, and yet I can't help feeling relieved, ever since I was in Yuko's service I've basically done the impossible. Cleaning up after Sens messes, whether its fighting a mutated dragon, or searching for his scythe blade, or being overrun by puffballs(u don't wanna know.) If I can deal with those, I'm sure I can handle whatever's cooking up on Yukos sleeve…plus I getta house and a paycheck a hundred times more sweet!

2 hours later…

"…KO….Mako –Chan wake up" hmm whoa I must've slept, I rise up from my uncomfortable sleeping position to arrive at a….a Mansion!? Wow, I can't believe it.

"Its beautiful…" I gaze at the marvelous home I'm gonna be staying in, a nice chestnut wooden house, that's like 3 times bigger than a regular house. At least 2 windows per floor, with a garden unlike anything I've ever seen. Flowers and fruit trees of all kinds surround that house, it's even got ponds and streams' stretching across the land…it feels like a private paradise….my private paradise

"Well by the look on your face, it seems you approve" I can feel Yuko-sans smirk at my reaction, of course not only is she my boss but she's an old friend, she could read me like a book. Moko-chan starts bouncing to the house, dragging me with him.

"Come on Mako-chan its your dream house! Your dream house! Let's go in!" as much as I hate to admit it, mokona is right, this is the kind of place I wished to have, despite the nervousness crawling in the back of my mind, I grin.

We stride up to the house it already unlocked, Sen stopping an taking a quick breather, poor thing need to get out more...an to stop relying on me to do the heavy lifting hehe. Yuko tells me someone will arrive in a few hours to pick up Sen and to make sure I'm keeping the job; I nod as I enter the enlarged building.

"This is really pretty Mako-Chan!"

"Yes I know, I wonder though, this is a dream come true, what kind of job is Yuko assigning us, I mean really, it must be seriously important…"

"Ha-ha your worrying too much Mako, I'm sure it will be fun, don't forget she trusts you to handle it so things will be fine, and anyway we got a new house! Anyway it can't be worse than the dragon incident that Sen got us in."

"You mean the one Sen And Black Mokona caused…I swear they need to pay attention, if we weren't around then they would've never been able to clean up the dragon mess…nearly 5 countries were affected by it….it took me weeks nonstop to take out those monsters. I prefer hot chocolate and walnut brownies"

"Brownies! Can we make some tonight" aww mokona Chan is actually using the puppy dog eyes…..

"Yes but only if you test it for poison"

"Yes sir Mako sir!" a joke only we could know, back when we had to protect the obnoxious royal family in China, the shrimp of a prince wouldn't eat anything unless someone either tasted their food an died, or made the food in front of him. Most of the time it was the poison…mokona an I had to keep taking turns for tasting the stupid food, didn't even taste good…

"AHAAAHAAAAA MAKO! HELP ME!" Snapping out from the past I race down the stairs, mokona hanging by my hair.

"Sen what's wrong!?" I find our bags in the kitchen….hmm where is he?

"Sen If this is one of you and Black Mokonas pranks you can leave!" I glance up in Mokonas direction…thinking the same thing I did…there's no way that this is a prank, the baka would've commented back or come out of wherever he was hiding…something's wrong….

"Mako-Chan…..looks over there….." Turning to Mokona's paw I see shadows coming through the door….something's in there….maybe Sen or black mokona…..but I don't know…but I'm going to find out.

"Lets go" into the hallway….

To be continued….

**Authors note: ok people, only the first day into the house, not even an hour and already things are getting chaotic, please comment an review my work, id appreciate it.**


End file.
